


сонник

by madnessfk



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: 30-Day Fic Meme, Dark, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessfk/pseuds/madnessfk
Summary: 30 day dark fandom writing challenge по фентези хай. см. описание глав для подробных предупреждений
Relationships: Kalina/Pok Gukgak, Sandralynn Faeth/Gorthalax the Insatiable
Kudos: 4





	1. Vampire/werewolf AU

**Author's Note:**

> Vampire/werewolf AU — оборотни-неАУ, Трекер О`Шонесси

У Трекер два лица: одно обычное и одно человеческое. Своё обычное — то, что с вытянутой мордой и жёсткой серой шерстью, и горящими жёлтыми глазами, и длинными острыми клыками — Трекер не ненавидит. Ей потребовалось много времени, чтобы перестать его ненавидеть. Ей потребовалось много времени, чтобы научиться принимать себя. 

Когда в небе восходит луна, Трекер чувствует, как в самой середине груди рождается вой. Её обычное лицо неопасное. Её длинные клыки и острые когти — они чтобы помогать друзьям, а не убивать их. Трекер потребовалось много времени, чтобы научиться быть неопасной. 

Но иногда, когда луна восходит в небе, учения забываются. Иногда, Трекер хочется кого-нибудь убить, вонзить клыки и когти в чужое тело. И тогда ей не нужно уже будет думать о том, чтобы быть неопасной или чтобы быть лучше или чтобы быть принятой. 

Конечно, если она это сделает, то уже не сможет посмотреть своему человеческому лицу в глаза на следующее утро.


	2. Rough sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пак Гакгак/Калина (не фурри, а табакси)

Они молоды, слегка пьяны, только что почти умерли. Их глаза светятся в темноте. Пак чувствует во рту железный привкус крови, но в этом, в общем-то, нет ничего принципиально нового. Вкус крови начинает появляться со временем и следует за тобой повсюду, когда убиваешь столько людей, сколько убивает он. Ради всеобщего блага, разумеется. Ради высших, светлых идеалов. Ради всех тех хороших вещей, за которые можно и убить.

В мире нет никакого белого и никакого чёрного — есть только красное. Красное на чёрной шерсти Калины видно плохо.

— У тебя кровь, — замечает Пак. В его голосе, странно, нет беспокойства. В его глазах нет страха. Во рту — привкус крови, но это уже Калины.

— Ну да, — Калина скалится. На её клыках тоже кровь — его. — В этом был план.

Калина опять целует его до крови. Целоваться им не следует, но они молоды, слегка пьяны и почти умерли.


	3. Physical ailments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Фабиан, Риз, спойлеры

Если бы лицо Фабиана было пластилиновой фигуркой, то какой-то очень большой ребёнок с очень неловкими пальцами ту часть, где должен быть правый глаз, очень нарочно размазал. Осталась только уродливая пустота и рубцы из кожи. Осталось уродливое напоминание тому, как Фабиан однажды очень крупно облажался. Про уродливое — это коллективное мнение.

Фабиан закрывает шрам повязкой, которая когда-то закрывала шрам его отца, и вроде как нормально. Вроде как даже круто, вроде как даже глубокий символизм. Повязка его отца теперь уже не отца, потому что Фабиан однажды очень крупно облажался. Фабиан снимает повязку, и ему тут же хочется закрыть лицо. От других, но и от себя тоже. Фабиан снимает повязку, и он как моллюск, раковину которого распополамили очень большой вилкой, оставив на виду мягкое и склизкое тело. Как йогурт без упаковки.

— Ты чего там? — Риз подкрадывается. Разумеется Риз подкрадывается. Фабиан натягивает повязку на глаз и делает вид, что вот вообще сейчас не сидел и не водил пальцами по рубцам из кожи, которые когда-то были его глазом. Делает вид он не очень хорошо, наверное, потому что Риз садится рядом. 

Они сейчас все дома у Фиг. Месяц назад они победили Короля Кошмаров, возродили забытое божество, спасти мир и всё такое. Они собрались делать барбекю, и как обычно приехали слишком рано и разбрелись по своим делам по дому — но в этом доме такое случается. 

— Ты ээээ… в порядке? — Риз садится рядом и спрашивает вот это вот. У Риза с разговорами про эмоции ну может чуть лучше, чем у Фабиана, так что то, что он вообще про это спросил, значит, что Фабиан реально делает вид очень плохо. Фабиан паникует и врёт.

— Да. Я? Я в полном. В полном порядке. Всё отлично.

Ну то если как, Фабиан врёт. Фабиан не врёт, он говорит чистую правду. Он в порядке. Он вообще лучше всех. Они победили, всё в порядке. Он встречается с Элвин, всё в порядке. Все остальные так не в порядке, как Фабиан в порядке.

С Элвин они за этот месяц сходили на три свидания, и, кажется, Элвин с этим в порядке. Фабиан не уверен до конца, это он встречается с Элвин, потому что она ему нравится, или потому что ждёт от себя, что она должна ему нравиться. 

— Его можно вырастить, наверное? Жрец какой-нибудь? — говорит Риз. Риз всё ещё здесь. Он не поверил в совершенно точно сто процентов не-ложь Фабиана и всё ещё здесь. — Глаз, в смысле. Или поставить искусственный. С тепловизиром или типа того.

Фабиан невольно усмехается. Дело тут не в глазу, конечно. Без глаза жить можно. С написанным на лице тем разом, когда ты очень крупно облажался — уже сложнее.

— Нет уж, спасибо. Я в…

Только один глаз — это значит, слёз наполовину меньше.


	4. Forbidden relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сандра Линн/Горталакс, пре-канон, измена

Сандра Линн пьяно хихикает, как девушка чуть-чуть под двадцать после восьмой Маргариты — правда, ей в этом году тридцать два. На Сандре Линн слишком уж короткая юбка, у Сандры Линн по всему лицу размазана красная помада, и пила она сегодня ну точно не Маргариту.

— Ш-ш, тише, тише, — шипит на неё Горталакс. Пьяно хихикает, как девушка чуть-чуть под двадцать — правда, он огромный дьявол, и если ему и двадцать, то разве что тысяч. 

Тише — это потому, что они прячутся. Они прячутся — это потому, что никто не должен узнать, что они здесь. Сандре Линн в этом году тридцать два, и она уж точно должна была знать лучше, чем бросать все дела и ехать на концерт со слишком громкой музыкой для слишком молодых людей. Но Горталакс в городе впервые за три года. Но Галир укатил на очень важную рабочую встречу. 

Сандра Линн должна была знать лучше, чем целовать Горталакса. Он сидит на сиденье своего здоровенного, блестящего на солнце мотоцикла, Сандра Линн сидит у него на коленях. То хихикает, то опять целует. Красной помады на красной коже не заметить. Если они будут достаточно осторожными, никто ничего не узнает.

Ебаться им, наверное, тоже не следовало. Они снимают комнату в очень плохом отеле у дороги. Магазины закрыты, у них нет презервативов, но если они будут достаточно осторожными, ничего не случится.

(Горталакс куда-то пропадает спустя пару дней и так и не появляется снова. Если Сандра Линн будет не думать об этом достаточно сильно, ей не будет так больно).

Галир так ничего и не узнаёт. Пока у его дочери не отрастают рога.


	5. Fears; phobias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бэдкидс, ПТСР, пост-софтмор

Адайн боится засыпать. Адайн боится проснуться в родительском доме. Адайн снится тёмный лес, из которого не выйти, и море, из коротого не выплыть. Снятся шёпоты за спиной и насмешки за глаза. Снятая ужасные, ужасные вещи, которые она должна была предвидеть, но не предвидела, и вот они случились, и уже ничего не исправить. Адайн снится, что она, как обычно, недостаточно хороша.

Горгаг боится засыпать. Горгаг боится проснуться и узнать, что всё хорошее, что с ним было, было сном и не с ним. Гограгу снится школьный коридор, люди по стенам, негромкие разговоры между собой, пока они провожают его взглядом, какие-то обидные шутки, которые он едва-едва слышит. Снится слишком маленькая комната, слишком узкий тоннель из земли и грязи. Снятся крошечные лапки насекомых по телу. Горгагу снится, что он, как обычно, недостаточно хорош.

Фиг боится засыпать. Фиг боится проснуться в постели одна. Фиг снится, что на ней маска, и маска трескается, и все наконец видят, кто она на самом деле такая. Снится толпа, в толпе все смотрят на неё и все её осуждают. Снится, как на её лбу набухают две огромные шишки, как рога прорывают кожу. Снится пламя и пепел. Фиг снится, что она, как обычно, недостаточно хороша.

Фабиан боится засыпать. Фабиан боится проснуться посреди холодного тёмного моря. Фабиану снится, как всё тонет и исчезает, и проваливается вниз под землю. Снится, как все смотрят на него и не видят его, видят что-то другое, чем он не стал. Снится, как все смотрят на него и видят его, а не что-то лучше, чем он не стал. Снятся мёртвые люди, которые видели в нём что-то лучшее, чем он есть. Фабиану снится, что он, как обычно, недостаточно хорош.

Риз боится засыпать. Риз боится проснуться и увидеть в темноте пару жёлтых глаз с вертикальным зрачком. Ризу снится зеркальный лабиринт и стук фарфоровых пальцев по стеклу, и холодный голос, говорящий холодные-холодные слова. Снится, что он совсем один против чего-то настолько, настолько больше, чем он когда-либо сможет стать. Снится, как все наконец понимают, что не очень-то он им и нужен. Снятся руки в крови. Ризу снится, что, как обычно, он недостаточно хорош.

Кристен не боится засыпать.

Страха не существует.


	6. Rituals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кристен, пост-софтмор

Люди заходят в церковь. Люди зажигают свечи. Люди складывают ладонь к ладони и молятся богу о лучшей доле. В здании из камня и света, и разноцветного, складывающегося в картинки стекла на окнах, их слова звучат особенно громко. Доходят до самого солнца. Люди молятся о защите, люди молятся об ответах. Боги их слышат и отвечают: мы знаем, как лучше.

Кристен садится на траву. Кристен зажигает свечи. Кристен смотрит в ночное небо. Мгновение назад там была луна — огромная, бледная, круглая, — но вот подул ветер, и луну закрыло облаками. Не осталось ни звёзд, ни света. Стало темно и тихо, и неизвестно, что там, в этой темноте, засело. Кристен складывает ладонь к ладони и молится Кассандре — обо всём на свете, на самом деле. Молится, чтобы Кассандра были рядом, и чтобы смотрели в неизвестную темноту вместе с нею. Кассандра её слышат и отвечают: всё в порядке. Я тоже не знаю.


End file.
